The Bet
by ChronoSpannerchick94
Summary: Was a request from my Tumblr friend so I got an idea from an article then there's the love\mysterious story! A\N: see if you can find some awesome references I put in there! Everything belongs to the respective owners except moi. (Benice and GusxSiri involved) Warning: Language *don't like? Don't read*


Today was the day.

A very BIG day.

Something that's so special but an end user agreement may not include marriages.

Not for any longer, no.

An older Gus Newman was anxious but very excited about the fact that he'll be forever with his longtime friend and wife to be who's actually an artificial intelligence in a human form that makes up her jet black hair with purple eyes which comes in with the fair skin tone that make it even more gorgeous on this Earth.

Her name was Siri, who is actually an Iphone but with a human form that comes with an AI. Just exactly kinda like Aya or Pyxi.

Something was very off on their special day!

Everybody at the special ceremony didn't bother to look until they realized what's missing.

"Where's Siri?"

"I don't know"

Gus panicked frantically then got very worried about whether she'll show up or not

"I think she's missing" said one guy with yellow fur who has a love for sandwiches.

"HOLD UP, SOMEBODY TOOK HER AND EUNICE TOO" Grandpa Max yelled as he found some clues

Gus was shaking since he didn't know where the lovely humanoid AI went.

One of the guests appeared as a Plumber found some weird prints on the walls and floors

"Fuck, look like someone took the ladies" Clyde informed everyone.

A girl with brown/grey hair wearing purple glasses came up behind her teamate "I think we should warn Ben and the other about the ladies gone missing and for the record, that's the Unitrix you're talking about."

"Unitrix?" Gus asked

"Yep. Eunice=Unitrix. She was actually a prototype who's also created by a Galvan named Azmuth who is also the creator of the Omnitrix, Ultramatrix, Mechamorph Armor and the Asclon too"

"That's really cool to know things especially facts that is new to me" Gus replied

He was really worried about where his love life went.

"I think we have a very good answer to this mishap" Rook replied with a serious expression

A little chilhaula\dragon like yellow creature sat with a curious look on his face

Gus was still waiting for his Siri. his love of his life. his companion.

"Well guess what? I traced down those ladies and the perp that took them too" she said

"Then hit the road?"

Everyone went onto the ship dubbed "The Lovely Duck"

It took off. into full speed. on hyperdrive.

"YOU WANNA MAKE A BET, MISTER? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY ME" Ben yelled as he went through the Omnitrix trying to select an alien.

Green light glowed with a surprise.

"What the hell? And who the heck is this guy?" Ben shouted as he realized it looked like a new alien

One of the plumbers came up to Ben and replied "Benjamin, it looks like your Ommitrix gotten ahold of Sparky's DNA and ended up downloading on its own"

his new alien form looked like a cross between a chilhaula/dragon with green eyes, black\green\white fur and the Ommitrix symbol between the two antennas.

"By the way, your new alien form looks like 221's otherwise known as " Sparky"

"221?" Ben asked

Yep, THE experiment 221, which will cause a lot of electrical power surges so that guy is pretty much like Buzzshock and Feedback according to the power and abilities. " Emma spoke as she gave Ben information on his new alien form

Ben nodded as he adjusted to his new alien.

"SPARKPLUG!" he shouted his new alien's name as he flown down to the lair to rescue Eunice and Siri

Plumbers moved into the bases as fast as they could to stop the kidnapper from hurting both ladies.

"HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE IT, ASSHOLE!" Clyde yelled as he pulled his slam cannon from his robotic arm to the suspect

"More like don't even fucking move a muscle" a voice said while they realized Gwen and Emma was up on the mana platform that one of them was using

Rad and the other plumbers pulled the blasters while Ben came around as he flew down to the location

"I bet you're not even gonna mess with the ladies especially my GIRL! NOW LET THEM BOTH GO BEFORE I SABOTAGE YOUR DAMN PLANS!" Ben yelled as he was still his new alien, Sparkplug

"So freaking what? Gonna beat me Tennyson? Try me you dimwitted imbecile!"

Green light has lit, the master control was being used, then he encountered an alien fusion between Feedback and Sparkplug

"Now that's really cool." "So let me get this straight you little smartass, you know kidnapped 2 artificial intelligence ladies and now you're going to drain them, smash them and make them your servants?" Ben questioned the red Galvanic Mechamorph called Malware who had a deep hatred for the boy and Azmuth.

Malware got really aggressive which made him chase Ben and other plumbers along the way while getting the two women free from the wretched bastard.

Finally, Emma and Clyde got the aggressive, corrupted alien in the caption container with having the villain completely shut down thanks to Ben's new alien/fusion alien

Sparkplug and Energyfeed.

Eunice and Siri are now freed with the help of Rook's PROTO-tool.

Now that Ben and Gus are reunited with lover, there's one thing left.

"Siri and Gus, I now pronounce you husband and wife so... Kiss the bride!" Emma declared it officially

Kisses. Hugs. Lots of cheers from people and aliens around them.

Gus happliy shouted "BEST DAY EVER!"

"Eunice, Ben, Gus, Siri, Plumbers... As Ben always says, IT'S HERO TIME! Emma pitched in and the crowd had their hands up in the air.


End file.
